deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby VS Broly
FakUVSKAKAROT!!.png|Sharaku Jr. V1 Broly vs Kirby-3.png|found on google lol P O Y O (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede Kirby VS Broly is a What-If? Death Battle by Sharaku Jr. featuring Kirby from the Kirby metaseries and Broly from the Dragon Ball metaseries. Description It's Dragon Ball VS Kirby in a titanic battle! They may not look it, but these two are incredibly powerful. If you underestimate them, you're fucked! Interlude Invader - Theme of Death Battle! Wiz: Powerful people come in all shapes and sizes. Boomstick: Yup! And these two combatants are ones you don't wanna underestimate. Behind those small and scrawny exteriors, they contain a terrifying power! Like Kirby, Nintendo's pink puffball! Wiz: And Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan! Boomstick: He's Wiz and Iiiiiiim Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills even when they don't have armor to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle doors close and open for Kirby's analysis Kirby Kirby Right Back At Ya! Theme Song Boomstick proceeds to sing along to the theme song* Boomstick: Kirby Kirby Kirby that's the name you should know! Kirby Kirby Kirby he's the star of the-''' Wiz: SHUT UP! Music Stops* '''Boomstick: OH! Sorry.. Wiz: S'okay. Even I think that song is catchy. Boomstick: Yeahhh.....but seriously, how can you not know him! He's everywhere you look! He's got tons of games, an anime which is frickin' awesome, and tons of memes! He's also incredibly overused on this wiki. Wiz: But where did he come from? Well, surprisingly, his origin is filled with death, destruction and war. Boomstick: You know, for kids! Marx Theme - Kirby Super Star Wiz: Years ago, the Star Warriors battled with Nightmare, a super powerful entity labeled as a destroyer of worlds. Boomstick: They fought in a war, that when finished, all but a few Star Warriors survived. Meta Knight, and...you guessed it.. Kirby. Wiz: *whispering*: Kirby Kirby Kirby that's the name you should know... Boomstick: Kirby crash landed on the weirdest shaped planet ever, Popstar. And he has been eating the citizens and making King Dedede's life a living hell ever since. Wiz: Kirby is not like other Star Warriors. He can suck up everything in a powerful vortex...from his mouth. Boomstick: LIKE MY DIC-!! Wiz: *pushes Boomstick* NO!! You used that joke last time, and the timing was horrible! Sometimes I question your sanity. Boomstick: Aww...well, anyway, don't think Kirby ever gets full, cuz he can't!! His stomach is an endless and alternate dimension! Wiz: Kirby can also suck up air to float around in the air. But Kirby isn't all that. Kirby's main ability, is that he can copy the abilities of his opponents. Boomstick: Like Mega Man! Remember him from last episode? Yeah, same thing. Wiz: Actually no. Kirby can actually copy from organic beings, unlike Mega Man. And how does he do this? By...eating. Popstar - Kirby And The Crystal Shards/Kirby 64 Boomstick: Kirby's gotten several, several, SEVERAL powerups over the years. But here, we will be mentioning his best. With Fire Kirby, he gains the ability to spit fire! While he had this power up, he was able to take down a giant octopus thing, I guess. He can also dash at you while he's engulfed in flames with the Burning ability. Wiz: With Fighter Kirby, he becomes a master of martial arts, and gains the ability to use techniques similar to that of Ryu's. He can blast energy from his palms, use a super powerful uppercut like the Shoryuken, and even use Guile's Flash Kick, or at least something similar. With this ability, he's cracked Planet Popstar in half! Boomstick: With Sword Kirby, Kirby gains a little cute Master Sword and can shoot blade beams when he is at full power. With Hammer Kirby, he gets a huge hammer that will crush even the toughest of foes. He can even charge it up for a powerful swing. COME ON AND SLAM, AND WELCOME TO THE JAM! Wiz: With his Ice Kirby, he can freeze enemies solid. With Beam Kirby he can shoot energy from his small staff, and charge it up for a devastating energy blast. Bomb Kirby allows him to throw large explosives with ease. Boomstick: With ESP, Kirby becomes psychokinetic, able to use attacks similar to that of Ness's. He can release a ball of Psychic energy like PK Flash, called PK Shift. He can also protect himself with the energy, and even summon a PK Starstorm like attack, called Psistorm. Wiz: His Spark or Plasma ability allows him to shoot shocking bolts of electricity, and his Mike ability- Boomstick: -GET THIS, when he sings, his singing is SOOOOO bad....everything that hears it explodes. Goddamn, I would not want to be with him at karaoke night with him. I wouldn't want to be anywhere near him at all! He eats innocent bystanders on a daily basis! He's a demon! Wiz: Anyways..when Kirby needs to get somewhere fast, he had the Warp Star, which can travel at speeds faster than light. This has allowed him to out-speed laser beams in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. And in this same cutscene, he warped to another location thanks to it, saving him from the laser beams that engulfed the other cast members in Smash. He can call one on his Warp Star cell phone, or just manifest one himself. Wait...doesn't that make the phone useless? Whatever. Masked Dedede Theme - Kirby Planet Robobot Boomstick: And if Kirby's in trouble, he can always just eat the Warp Star, to manifest the Star Rod!! This magical staff is said to be a legendary item that repels evil. This item allowed Kirby to defeat Nightmare. It shoots out powerful star-shaped projectiles, which do a ton of damage. Kirby also has some abilities known as "Super Abilities". With his Ultra Sword, he has a GIGANTIC sword that can break through stone. Oh, forgot the Stone ability. That makes him turn into solid stone, and is invincible for a few moments. Wiz: And with Kirby's Robobot Armor, he can strengthen his copy abilities to the max. But his best power-up be far is the Hypernova Ability, or Big Bang Ability in Japan. This ability is capable of eating entire planets. With his massive inhale, he can spit back out large projectiles back at the opponent. Boomstick: You could say it goes...Right Back at Ya....Ehehehehehe.. Wiz: >:/ Boomstick: Good, innit? No? S H I T. Wiz: Just...stop, ok? Boomstick: Can't promise that. Wiz: Wow we're waaaaaay too off topic. Well, with all of Kirby's amazing abilities, he's done some super incredible stuff. This pink ball takes down super powerful beings on a daily basis. He's defeated Nightmare, whose death explosion destroyed some of the moon, cracked Planet Popstar in half with a single punch, and defeated Marx, who absorbed the powers of NOVA which could grant anyone a wish. Boomstick: Yeah, Marx got so crazy with power, he started letting out insanely creepy laughs. cues Marx laugh from Kirby Super Star* Boomstick: AUGH!! It still haunts me to this very day... Fountain of Dreams - Kirby's Adventure (SSBM) Wiz: Kiry is also shown to have excellent stamina. He's never really been shown to get tired. His body also is very malleable, shown in the anime to be stretched, and even flattened without much damage. He even took a planet sized explosion without a scratch. Boomstick: Like a champ! Let's talk about some more of Kirby's feats. One time, he threw a GIGANTIC-ASS FRYING PAN, INTO A MONSTER 30 TIMES HIS SIZE, TRAVELED AROUND THE SUN, BACK, AND HAVE A PERFECTLY COOKED MONSTER BACK AT HIS FEET...........................WHAT?! Wiz: To do this, Kirby must have thrown the monster Popon 3.5 tons over 25,000 miles per hour. And he's done all this....despite being 8. INCHES. TALL!! Boomstick: And, Kirby also took on the...god of the void (what??) and somehow won!! With help from his cute Star Allies of course. Wiz: But I'm not done yet. Kirby was able to take out Magolor, who could rip open black holes, and could..get this..bend the fabric of another DIMENSION to his will. And even more, it was claimed to be an entire UNIVERSE!! Boomstick: Wow. It sounds like this pink boi has everything goin' for him! Wiz: Don't jump to conclusions yet, Boomstick. Kirby has plenty of faults. For one, his Copy Abilities don't last too long. If he gets hit hard enough, there it goes. Also.....Kirby's just a baby. He was actually supposed to be asleep for another 200 years, but...he woke up early, and has yet to mature as a Star Warrior. Boomstick: Yeah, Kirby's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed; he really doesn't know how to come up with super great strategies.....yet.......HE CAN CREATE HIS OWN FUCKING SPACESHIP OUT OF SCRAP PARTS?!?! Wiz: Even with all of his faults however, Kirby is definitely one of the strongest Nintendo characters. Death Battle Doors close and open for Broly's analysis Broly Disclaimer: THIS IS FRICKIN' ORIGINAL BROLY, NOT SUPER BROLY!!! Thanks. Battle Theme - Dragon Ball Z Wiz: Years ago, on the planet Vegeta, an extraordinary Saiyan baby was born. This baby was insanely strong, with a Power Level of 10,000!! Boomstick: So? Who cares? Power Levels are bullshit. Wiz: Oh, nowdays, definitely. But back then, your Power Level was everything. And the Saiyan baby, named Broly, had a higher Power Level than the King's own son, Vegeta. King Vegeta: My Son, the planet, or me? Saiyan Soldier: Yes.. Saiyan soldier literally fucking dies from King Vegeta's blast.* King Vegeta: Friggin' Smartass. Boomstick: Heh. Nice DBZA reference. Wiz: Thanks, I wrote it my- Sharaku Jr.: No, you didn't, I did. Wiz: Shit, I thought he wouldn't notice....anyways...the King, being a complete idiot, didn't want Broly being more powerful than his own son, so he, *quote on quote* "killed" Broly and his father Paragus, and dumped them in a hole. Boomstick: Buuuuuuuuuut....nope. Somehow, the two of them survived even the entire destruction of the planet by the hands of Frieza. That's..clarifying they survived the explosion, not that Frieza saved them...well, in the new 'Broly' movie, he did from Planet Vampa.. Wiz: We're not using that one, remember? Boomstick: Oh yeah, right. But what Paragus didn't know, is that he was somehow connected to one of the strongest characters in fiction. Yes, Broly's crib was next to Kakarrot's, the baby who woulld later become...the one and only..Goku. Wiz: And, of course, like every DBZ villain, he despises Goku. But, for the dumbest reason! Boomstick: So, remember how his crib was next to Goku's? Yeah, well, Goku cried. A lot. For, like 3 hours. Aaaand that's why Broly hates Goku! Battle Theme 2 - Dragon Ball Z Wiz: And, just like Goku and Vegeta before him, he has surpassed the Super Saiyan wall. Whenever he hears the word "Kakarrot", or sees Goku, Broly goes into a near uncontrollable rage. He has a few different forms. Obviously, his base form and Super Saiyan forms are there, but his most famous form is his Legendary Super Saiyan Form. A green haired transformation that was able to trash Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, and Trunks. Boomstick: Broly is an expert at using Ki, or life energy. Buuuut, instead of using it for healing, or shit like that, he uses it to blow up entire planets, and even entire sectors of a GALAXY! Broly's signature attack is the Eraser Cannon. A powerful energy blast that he charges up in his hand, and fires it at his opponent, causing a massive green explosion. Wiz: Broly can use Ki to fly, create a protective energy shield that allows him to survive a planet's explosion, and use the Omega Blaster, an immensely powerful attack that could hold back two Kamehamehas from Super Saiyan Gohan and Goten. This attack is a large green blast that gets bigger after Broly fires more and more Ki blasts into it. Broly is one of the strongest characters.....up until the Majin Buu Saga... Boomstick: Broly is strong enough to blow up planets with ease, and destroyed entire sectors of the South Galaxy, making him at the very least Multi-Solar System level, on par with Cell. He's also very durable, able to live after a seemingly fatal blow to the chest from Goku. Sadly, however, he didn't survive a Triple Kamehameha with a one way ticket to the surface of the sun.. Wiz: Yeah...Broly isn't without faults. He is...at least of some intelligence..but whenever he turns Legendary Super Saiyan, he becomes incredibly arrogant, and can sometimes fall into an uncontrollable rage. Also, he was overwhelmed by a buffed up Super Saiyan Goku after absorbing the energy of Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Piccolo. Which...doesn't make much sense, but hey, it's non-canon so whatever. Boomstick: Still, even with all of his problems (within the plot of his movie, and the character himself), this buff green haired powerhouse is definitely one of the most iconic DBZ characters. Death Battle doors close and open for the pre-battle Pre-Battle Invader - Theme of Death Battle! Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all!! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!! Death Battle doors close and open for the fight Fight! Opening - Kirby's Dream Land Planet Popstar Location: Dream Land, King Dedede's castle. The view cuts to Dedede and Escargoon in the throne room. Dedede presses a couple buttons on his throne, making a giant TV screen pop out of his wall. The TV flickers for a few seconds, and then, the Nightmare Enterprise Salesman shows up with a smile on his face. NME Salesman: How can I help you, King Dedede? Dedede: I need a monstah to clobbah that dere Kirby! NME Salesman: Sorry, Triple D, but we're outta monsters. However, I did notice a significantly strong energy reading outside of Planet Popstar's orbit. So, I can send you a remote mind controlling device to bring him in. Dedede: Wait, how strong of a monstah are we talkin' here? NME Salesman: Well, just check the power readings. A bunch of numbers show up and Dedede stares at them in disbelief. music stops* Dedede: 1,400,000,000?! That's insane! Quick, send me the mind controlling device so that I can clobbah Kirby as quickly as possible! EHEHEHEHE...dat Kirby's messed with me for dah last time! Escargoon: Yeah, but you better get it with a money back guarantee. Dedede hit Escargoon over the head with his hammer. Dedede: Shut up, Escargoon, it'll work! Sales dude! How much is th' device? NME Salesman: Oh, not much. Just 10,000 Dollars. Someone like yourself should have that money, being a king and all, heh heh. Dedede: 10,000 dollahs?! Hehe...yeah...sure..definitely got dat kinda money. Dedede turns to Escargoon and whispers. Dedede: Whadda we do?! We only gaht 50,000 dollahs! We need dat money! Escargoon: We'll figure it out later. Just tell him he's gonna get the money after this powerful guy defeats Kirby. Dedede: Perfect! Dedede then turns to the screen with a determined look on his face. Dedede: You'll get your money, right after that dude clobbahs Kirby! NME Salesman: Ooookay, king. Sending the device in a jiffy! On Dedede's transporter, there was a flash of light. When the light dissapated, there was something sitting atop the transporter. It was...a regular SNES Controller. Dedede: What th' heck?! It looks like a Super Nintendo controller! NME Salesman: On the surface, yes. But you can simply point it toward the being of your choosing and press SELECT, and bam, you can control the being! Dedede: Holy cow! Das sweet! Thanks! NME Salesman: No problem. Just remember to get that money to me, ok? Dedede: Yeah, sure. Hey, can you show me th' guy that the energy is coming from? NME Salesman: Yeah, here ya go. The screen cuts to a green haired, really buff guy with a red and white robe with a green aura around him, standing atop an asteroid, shooting large energy blasts at other asteroids, destroying them. NME Salesman (voice-over): They call him Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan. Apparently, he was the one who destroyed those sectors in South Galaxy. Dedede: This is gettin' better and better. Awright! You will clobbah Kirby for me! Dedede pointed the SNES controller at Broly and pressed SELECT. Broly suddenly dropped to his knees, radiating a blood red aura, screaming. Then, Broly stood up, his mouth emotionless. Dedede: Looks like it worked! Let's send him over to Kirby's house! Dedede used the SNES controller to bring Broly down to Planet Popstar, making him land on the ground. Dedede and Escargoon hopped in their tank and drove to where Broly was standing. Dedede: Awright, Broly! You'll obey mah ev'ry command! Broly: ... Dedede: Ah'll take dat as a yes. Now, go fight Kirby! Nothing happened. Escargoon: Uh, sire? You have to actually control him with the controller. Dedede: Oh, right. Dedede then controlled Broly to walk over to a dome shaped house, with Dedede and Escargoon following close behind in the tank. Near the dome shaped house was a pink ball, and two children. ---- Kirby was having a great day until the buff dude showed up. Kirby had had an extra large breakfast of 40 pancakes, with 2 tons of bacon on the side, and he was relaxing, playing a game of soccer with Tuff, with Tiff as the referee. But just then, Kirby saw a really buff green haired guy walking towards him, with Dedede and Escargoon following in their tank. Dedede clearly meant trouble. Dio Kirby: Poyo! (Ohoho, you're approaching me?) Tiff and Tuff turned around and saw the buff dude. Tuff: Woah! That guy is super buff! And look, it's King Dedede! Dedede drove up to Kirby and Broly stood there, silent. Dedede: Hehehehe!! Kirby, I hope you've said yer prayers, cuz you're goin' down today!! This here's Broly, the Legendary Super..I think..Sandwich? Yeah, the Legendary Super Sandwich! He destroyed a bunch of South Galaxy! Kirby, Tuff and Tiff stared at Broly in disbelief. A galaxy?! Dedede then pressed a button on his SNES controller, making Broly fire an Eraser Cannon straight at Kirby's house! Kirby's house exploded, and Kirby turned around with an angry look on his face. Dedede: Whoops! Looks like I missed. Better aim right next time! Broly:........no. Dedede: HUH?! Broly: You...you will not control me. I..I am..THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!!! Just then, Broly let out a gigantic burst of energy, shattering Dedede's SNES controller into bits. Dedede: Aw, come on! Dat was 10,000 dollahs down the drain! Escargoon: Told ya we shoulda got it with a money back guarantee. Dedede: Yer right! We bettah get outta here!! Dedede drove off in his tank raging straight back to the castle, leaving Kirby and Broly staring each other down. Kirby: Poyo! (You're still goin' down! You blew up my friggin' house and I'm not happy!) Broly turned to Kirby and smiled wildly. Broly: So..the piece of bubble gum wants to play, huh? Fine, I'll throw you around some, then, I will destroy your planet! Kirby: Poyo! (Tiff, Tuff! You guys better get outta here!) Tuff: Kirby's right! C'mon, let's go, sis! Tiff: Yeah! Both of them run away into the forest, where they would be protected by Whispy Woods. Kirby then got into a fighting stance, and Broly did so as well. FIGHT!! Sonic Boom (Remix) - Crush 40/Sonic CD Kirby dashed at Broly and proceeded to spin kick him in the stomach. He then grabbed Broly and slammed him down into the ground, making him bounce upward from the impact. He then kicked Broly three times in rapid succession. This launched Broly into a tree, toppling it. Broly got up and surrounded himself in a green energy shield, and dashed at Kirby. Kirby saw this and quickly swallowed a nearby Flamer, transforming Kirby into the Burning Ability. Kirby ran at Broly and caught himself on fire, dashing into Broly. There was an explosion of dust, and Kirby and Broly were battling so furiously, that every time they hit one another, the ground rumbled. Kirby boosted straight into Broly's face, leaving a small mark. Broly: Ohoho..so you aren't so weak. This will be fun. Broly then grabbed Kirby by his face and slammed him into the ground, and then kicked him in the face, making him lose his Copy Ability. Kirby regained his balance and dashed at Broly again. Broly prepared for a hit, but...nothing. Kirby had been running for a nearby Bonkers. He ate it (the poor soul) and got the Hammer Ability, having a large hammer appear outta nowhere. Post-Analysis Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Kirby vs DBZ Death Battles' Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles